


One Last Time

by blackb1rd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tommy and Tubbo Friendship, Tommy goes a bit insane, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), everything is platonic, except it by Tommy and wilbur, lmanburg gets blown up, no shipping here because they are MINORS, this is sad :(, tubbo angst, yes this is a Hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackb1rd/pseuds/blackb1rd
Summary: "I think I lost it toward the end," he choked out, his words muffled by his tears as he fumbled on the edge.Tubbo was gone. Darkness was all that was left, and it seemed fitting that in his last moments, Tommy would be alone.- - -In which Tommy is the traitor, and he and Tubbo watch the aftermath of his destruction.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	One Last Time

Alone at the edge of the universe. That's how Tommy felt, sitting on the ledge of the somehow always grassy cliff, away from the rest of the world. The wind played with his hair, his blonde curls thrown about as he mindlessly watched the fire and smoke. The ashes.

Completely zoned out, it took him a second to realize that another presence had joined him. Sat only a couple inches away, a boy of the same age tucked in his knees, and watched with him. Fluffy brown hair and rosy cheeks. Tommy could never forget his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tommy said, avoiding the gaze of the browned haired boy.

"Yeah, for the end of the world," he shrugged, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

There wasn't a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Silence followed the next few minutes, the distant sound of burning embers crackling in the wind.

"Do you think if we could go back it would change any of..." Tommy gestured to the burning city, the screams, "This?" 

It took all of his strength not to cough, the smoke and ashes now filling his lungs with every shallow breath he took. He didn't expect his friend to respond. Could he even call him that anymore? A 'friend'? He had a feeling that although he meant something deeper to him, friend wasn't the right word to use anymore.

The boy kept his gaze focused straight ahead. "Perhaps."

Quiet filled the space again, before Tommy asked another question.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" It was barely even audible, he would be surprised if the curly haired boy even heard him speak at all.

Once again the smaller boy didn't move, his eyes still fixed on the destruction. Every once in a while Tommy swore he saw him wince when a scream broke out from the fire, but it was hard to tell if he was imagining it.

This time it was the shorter boy who spoke up. "Do you regret anything?" Tommy turned to face him, and this time his friend was staring straight at him, almost through him. His face was determined; it was clear he wasn't going to accept a simple one word answer.

It was Tommy's turn to look away. He was starting to develop a headache from the smoke. "Yeah," he tucked in his knees, and though he tried to keep a blank face, he couldn't help but tear up a bit at the remark, "I regret killing you, Tubbo."

He silently wept, hoping that if he kept hugging his knees he would eventually disappear. He was always so stupid. Tubbo was the smart one, the thoughtful one. What was Tommy even? He only knew how to be cold, he proved that when he stabbed his only friend. Not even that, his best friend. And for what? Why did he even do it? Because he went a little insane? Everyone does that from time to time. Wilbur and him were proof of it.

"Oh." Tubbo looked down at his feet, fiddling with a single shoelace he had found in the dirt.

"So that's what happened," he threw the shoelace aside, apparently no longer transfixed by it. He stopped for a second, unsure of what to do next. Unlike Tommy, he had no emotion on his face, as he silently laid down on the ground.

Tommy sat in shock, mouth slightly agape. "You knew?"

Tubbo hummed. "In a way... I wasn't sure, though."

"Sorry."

Tubbo raised an eyebrow. "For killing me? No offense, but it's a little late for an apology."

Tommy tried to smile. Even dead Tubbo still cracked jokes; I guess he shouldn't be surprised. 

That was Tubbo.

"I didn't mean to kill you," he paused. What else could he even say? Nothing he could say would make up for the pain he caused.

"I know," Tubbo whispered. It was genuine, and Tommy felt like they were just two friends chatting. No death, no war, just two boys on a hill. 

The feeling didn't last for long.

"There's not much time left," Tubbo said, wiping some dirt - or were those tears? - from his cheek.

Tommy didn't know what to say. "I know."

"Did you want this?" Tubbo inquired.

Tommy snorted. "I did," he kicked a pebble with his shoe, the small rock rolling to the ledge, barely teetering on the edge of the cliff, "And then I didn't," the rock fell, "Funny how the brain works, huh."

Tubbo laughed sadly. "Yeah, funny."

The wind filled the silence between the boys, the two sitting in silence once again.

"So, why am I seeing you?" Tommy asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm dead?"

"Because you're my best friend," he wanted to say, "Because-"

He shook his head. "Or because the world is ending. Because I ended it."

Tubbo shrugged. "Any of those, really."

It wasn't.

The air was pretty much insufferable at that point, the soot coating the backs of the two boys' heads. But the worst part wasn't the soot, it wasn't the fire, and it wasn't the cries of their friends, stuck beneath piles of rubble and flames that were rising higher by the minute. 

It was the pitch black that consumed the world that fueled the fire and Tommy's hatred. It was the dark.

"Why did you end it? Y'know, the world." Tubbo asked, a question Tommy had honestly been dreading. Not because he didn't have an answer, but because he did.

"S'pose I was bored," he dismissed, crossing his arms as he finished.

Tubbo scoffed. "Well that's a lie."

Tommy was silent for a moment, not sure if he wanted to tell him. "Do you want the truth then?"

Tubbo was sure of it. He wanted to know. "Yes."

The words echoed through his mind, haunting him with every shaky breath. He was scared. Scared to look back, scared to speak. Scared to breathe. Tommy got up from his spot on the edge, the grass squashed beneath him. It would surely leave a mark. He felt sick, he never wanted this, none of it. So why was he laughing? He grinned a lifeless smile, laughing until he was sure he was going to run out of air. Tears littered his face, falling down in streams across his cheek and flowing down his arms. Full on sobbing now, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind, taking a step closer to the ledge. Slowly, he turned to look at Tubbo. Tubbo, with his tousled brown waves and dimples that seemed to get bigger with every smile. Tubbo, with his sun kissed freckles and hazel eyes. Tubbo, his best friend.

"I think I lost it toward the end," he choked out, his words muffled by his tears as he fumbled on the edge.

Tubbo was gone. Darkness was all that was left, and it seemed fitting that in his last moments, Tommy would be alone.

"Just you and me, huh." he smiled, patting the ground at his side.

And in that moment, Tommy was just a boy. A boy watching his world crumble for the second, and last, time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I hope you liked this short pic :) my twitter is @gogysmp if you wanna follow there! I appreciate all comments :]


End file.
